


EMBER

by KACrocker



Series: Alessia's Blessings [1]
Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 2 idiots 1 braincell, Action, Angst, Chosen Ones, Dieties, Dimensions, Drama, Dynamic Duo, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Violence, High Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, Pixies, Romance, Tainted, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, dark themes, ok but like im kind of winging this tag thing i am prolly gonna add moregknsdl, original - Freeform, relics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KACrocker/pseuds/KACrocker
Summary: Solyn arrives in a small village after wandering around the region. She never likes to stay in one place for long and doesn't like drawing attention to herself, and it's not until she's flung into the middle of chase that everything she used to live by comes into question. On one side, a woman with dark hair whizzing through the streets clutching something tightly, on the other, a young girl and a guy whom Solyn could only assume was her brother chasing her.Stuck in the middle, Solyn has to make a decision.
Series: Alessia's Blessings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939426





	EMBER

Hello!  
  
Keep an eye on this page as I will be keeping my life updates here! I will also be keeping my update schedule here!  
  
Stay tuned! <3


End file.
